


tick, tock, two

by averyblue



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Light Angst, M/M, Online Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue
Summary: soulmatenounthe person who stops the timer on another individual’s right wristaberrantnouna person who exhibits a variation in their soulmate timers and/or soulmate state- common aberrant (timer): an individual with a timer on their left wrist- rare aberrant (timer): an individual with no soulmate timer- rare aberrant (soulmate state): an individual who has an unrequited soulmateLee Minhyuknouna very rare aberrant with a soulmate timer on each of his wrists





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indemnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indemnis/gifts).



 

> **PAGE 3 (5 PANELS)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 1.** Minji is sitting with Yeojoo in their classroom (they are the only ones in it). Emphasis on Minji staring at Yeojoo’s right wrist while Yeojoo is eating a sandwich. She’s obviously envious of the line of zeroes she can see. Minji’s sandwich should look like it’s slipping from her hand.
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 2.** Zoom in on Yeojoo’s right wrist and show her clear _00:00:00_.
> 
> MINJI (thought):
> 
> Yeojoo’s so lucky to meet her soulmate… even if she hates him. I can’t blame her, though.
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 3.** Focus on Yeojoo eating her sandwich. Make her look pretty _(use your shoujo flower effects or whatever, Minmoongie)_ and oblivious to Minji’s staring.
> 
> NARRATION:
> 
> Namjoo sunbae did tell us to eat ice cream off his shoes.

 

* * *

 

“I finally hit zero, Minhyukkie!”

“It’s the twelfth time you said it, Hoseok,” Minhyuk sighed, gently placing his can of cola on the table. Frankly, he had enough of his best friend’s repetitive remark, but the stupidly happy grin on his face softens Minhyuk’s heart enough to keep brash words from slipping off his tongue.

He should have expected it with the nature of Hoseok’s news. It’s not every day that he got to meet his soulmate for the first time, after all, and combining it with Hoseok’s hopeless romantic personality did quite a number on the raven-haired man’s calm disposition. But really, Hoseok had been anything BUT calm for the past few days since his timer has been ticking down to its last minutes.

Minhyuk discreetly tried to sneak a peek of Hoseok’s right wrist as the other man tapped the screen of his phone a little too enthusiastically. And, oh, there it was. Hoseok’s _00:00:00_ in beautiful ink black.

“What are they like?” Minhyuk asked, caving in to his curiosity. “You’ve been gushing about your timer but not your soulmate.”

He didn’t expect Hoseok to answer immediately with how glued his friend’s eyes were on his phone, but Hoseok in love was a strange new being. “Changkyun’s perfect.”

“At least I know he’s a guy,” Minhyuk drawled. He took another sip of cola.

“I didn’t realize my timer was gonna flat, the boss made me arrange the ice cream in the cooler and I had to straighten up ‘cos I’m so close to getting fired… yeah… so, I was putting the sour pops in when I heard his voice - ‘Do you have any marshmallows available?’ - and then I looked up and our eyes met and… wow. My wrist stung, they say it happens when you finally see your soulmate, and… wow.”

Hoseok’s gaze was now at the sky, his hands lowered. Minhyuk could see his messaging application open in a conversation with _Changkyun <3_. “His eyes are beautiful. And his voice? It’s deeper than mine, but he’s younger than me. Still in college, taking some engineering program.”

“He sounds too smart for you,” Minhyuk laughed. “What program?”

“I… will ask right now.” Hoseok beamed at him before his attention returned to his phone. It tugged Minhyuk’s heart a little, seeing how happy his best friend was. At least he had the assurance that Hoseok’s soulmate encounter was happier than they expected.

 

 

* * *

 

> **PAGE 7 (2 Panels)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 1.** Minji is at the bicycle racks area of the school. But the focus will be on Jihoo, who is at a far distance talking to Wooseok and Dankyun by the school building entrance. Draw the panel like it’s Minji’s POV, but half of her body’s silhouette is in the panel.
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 2.** Minji stares at her wrist with her soulmate timer, a line of zeroes.
> 
>  

 

* * *

 

 **to:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

is it even legal for minji’s story to be this sad??? BRUH u know i love minji n i know ur planning to make minjihoo endgame but holy shit what if fans start hating jihoo bc of this angst???

 

**...**

 

 **from:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

Minmoongie please.

They won’t hate Jihoo. Honestly more fans are into Jiyeo than Namyeo, so I’m remedying it.

 

**...**

  

 **to:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

NO U DUMBASS if u read the comments like i do u’d know that the tides have shifted to namyeos favor when her brother came back and gave her that makeover for revenge

 

**...**

  

 **from:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

Oh right. I meant there are people supporting Minji with Wooseok or Dankyun than with Jihoo, so I’m fixing that. How the fuck did that happen anyway? Dankyun is BARELY in the comic too.

This is why we need Minji’s side story. Plus, more drama because of Minji’s soulmate state being unrequited.

 

**...**

 

  **to:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

a love letter to all the aberrants yeah. it’s why this comic is so popular tbh

 

**...**

 

 **from:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

It’s why you were so willing to work with this story, isn’t it? I mean we’ve collaborated in many comics before but you’ve only poured out your everything in this one.

 

**...**

 

 **to:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

being a rare aberrant, i love representation ok. i mean lol having 2 soulmate timers is still unheard of compared to minjis unrequited sm state

srsly tho this still hurts. i also felt a connection w minji bc earlier my bff finally met his soulmate. i felt like i was minji staring at yeojoo’s timer while my bff was messaging his sm

 

**...**

 

 **from:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

Congratulations to your bff. And don't feel jealous - you have 2 soulmates for heaven's sake.

If you want, we can have a backstory for Dankyun having 2 soulmate timers.

 

**...**

 

 **to:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

lmfao i'm not jealous. i was just thinking he's so fucking lucky to meet his soulmate finally. i have 2 but i haven't met 1 of them yet???? it's frustrating yknow. also wtf earlier u just complained about dankyun and now u wanna give him backstory. i mean if u really wanna put it in sure but if it’s not important i can always wait for some other project about someone with 2 timers. plus i don’t need extra work on backstory when i just want namyeo to finally KISS

 

**...**

 

 **from:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

They will. Don’t worry too much. You already know what’s going to happen.

 

**...**

 

 **to:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

u never told me how jihoo falls in love with minji :( spoilers pls

 

**...**

 

 **from:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

In another time. Please send the comic draft by Friday.

 

**...**

 

 **to:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

chae u ok? u kinda sound… idk more stick in the mud

 

**...**

 

 **from:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

I’m okay, Min. Thanks for the concern. I’m just eating out with a friend. :)

Did that smiley make you feel better?

 

**...**

 

 **to:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

lol sounds fake but i'll take it

kk i’ll even have it done by thursday if u want

 

**...**

 

 **from:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

I’m bona fide genuine, Min. Don’t insult me.

Either day is good. The earlier, the better, so we can appease the hungry fans. And speaking of hungry, you should eat dinner.

 

**...**

 

 **to:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

ofc! i'm having instant noodles so i can instantly work on the comic hehehe get it? instant noodles hehe

thanks for caring for my health <3 ily chae

 

**...**

 

 **from:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

Please don’t say that again. 

And of course I care. I can’t have my webcomic’s artist die of starvation.

 

**...**

 

 **to:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

wtf is that all i am to u?????

i hate u chae

 

**...**

 

 **from:** chae_writes@mailservice.kr

 **subject:** Reply - Minji’s Side Story Script EP. 1

 

<3


	2. the first soulmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the course of 3 hours, Minhyuk realized he liked Yoo Kihyun as a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i'd update this in 2 days
> 
> well
> 
> "time is relative" - einstein
> 
> i hope ur happy bella i'm sorry this is such a late update

  

> I Love Yeojoo: Lee Minji’s Side Story – Episode 2
> 
> **PAGE 8 (6 PANELS)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 1.** Minji and Dankyun watch Wooseok walk off (to chase after Yeojoo and tell her that Namjoo’s waiting for her at the school rooftop). Show that Dankyun is looking at Minji’s wrist with interest - he can see her flat timer.
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 2.** Zoom in to Dankyun’s face. He looks curious but knowing.
> 
> DANKYUN:
> 
> Who’s your soulmate, Minji sunbae?
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 3.** Show Minji’s timer.
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 4.** Show both Minji and Dankyun. Minji is flustered and is holding her right wrist.
> 
> MINJI:
> 
> I-I…
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 5.** Show both Minji and Dankyun, more focus on the latter. Dankyun gives Minji a calm smile because he feels she’s nervous. (He knows it’s Jihoo but he’s being polite. _Give that kind of aura._ )
> 
> DANKYUN:
> 
> How about a bargain?
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 6.** Same like the previous panel. Dankyun smile is wider, but still sincere (and slightly excited, somewhat childlike).
> 
> DANKYUN:
> 
> A secret for a secret?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **PAGE 9 (6 PANELS)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 1.** Focus on Minji. She looks torn, a bit suspicious, but also helpless. She knows Dankyun saw her timer, and she feels Dankyun already knows the answer.
> 
> **Panel 2.** Show both Minji and Dankyun again. Pan it like both of them are staring at each other, their side profiles shown. Dankyun’s smile is soft and sincere. Minji looks cautious but has caved in.
> 
> MINJI:
> 
> You go first, hoobae.
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 3.** Show Dankyun raising both his arms almost too proudly.
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 4.** Show Minji with a shocked expression. ( _Mouth ajar, eyes wide, you know what to do here, Minmoongie.)_
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 5.** Focus on Dankyun’s smiling face, mouth slightly open because he’s talking. His eyes are also closed. Eye smile effect.
> 
> DANKYUN:
> 
> A secret for a secret, sunbae.
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 6.** Show Dankyun’s lower arm. His uniform sleeves are rolled up. On each of his wrists rests a timer. They show different numbers. ( _One of them is already zeroed because Wooseok is his first soulmate. I don’t really mind what number you plan to put for the second, but preferably a timer that stops when he reaches his 20s or so.)_
> 
> DANKYUN:
> 
> I have two soulmate timers.

 

* * *

 

Soulmates, in Minhyuk’s honest opinion, were kind of overrated. After all the sociology classes he’d taken before shifting into multimedia arts, he eventually realized soulmates were just labeled ‘special’ because of some timer fate decided to stamp on people’s wrists. A soulmate was someone an individual was set to meet at a certain date, but wasn’t everyone anyway? Sometimes, Minhyuk would like to believe that Whoever-Led-The-Heavens didn’t want to erase timers from the grand scheme of things because they looked pretty.

(Which, in fairness, they did. Hoseok’s timer was in cursive while Minhyuk’s resembled numbers of a sans serif font. Changkyun, sadly, had a pleb timer that looked like a regular digital clock.)

Admittedly, Minhyuk knew he was only thinking this way because he hadn’t met his yet. And he had two.

Only a handful of people actually knew Minhyuk had two timers, inclusive of family members. There was Hoseok, who once said ‘two soulmates means two people to make ramen for you’, and chae_writes, who curbed Minhyuk’s past insecurities about being a rare aberrant. And then there was Changkyun, because Hoseok was sometimes more of a blabbermouth than Minhyuk himself.

He was thankful that Changkyun was pretty chill about the revelation, considering that he had unpleasant encounters in the past with his own relatives about it. He came to know a lot about the boy over a month thanks to Hoseok constantly pulling him to third wheel in some of their dates that involved pizza and videogames. He didn’t mind because he liked ~~pizza and videogames~~ Changkyun, who proved himself to be a nice kid underneath his initial layers of silence and stares.

Changkyun now frequented Minhyuk’s family’s bakeshop ever since he and Hoseok started dating, often arriving at around 4 in the afternoon. Today was no different - _the usual please, hyung_ , the same booth at the corner of the shop, and the same ridiculously oversized hoodie with his university’s logo on it - save for the very, very tiny frown on his face.

Minhyuk decided to keep the boy company after sticking a HIRING: BARISTA flyer on the shop’s glass door since Hoseok’s shift in the convenience store blocks away was still ongoing for another hour (and it was his last day in the job, so he wasn’t bothering Minhyuk with texts like usual).

“You okay there, kiddo?” he asked as he slipped onto the seat in front of the boy, removing Changkyun’s chocolate milkshake from his serving tray. Hopefully, his mother wouldn’t notice he wasn’t manning the milkshake machines. No one else was around anyway.

“Peachy. I have a three thousand word essay to cram about soulmates,” Changkyun huffed as he pulled his laptop open, eyes focused on the screen. “Again.”

 “You know a lot about soulmates, so isn’t that good?” Minhyuk chuckled. He was taken by surprise when Changkyun began typing with heavy fingers, almost as though he wanted to murder his laptop’s keyboard.

“This is a general Philosophy class, but every single lesson keeps being connected to soulmates. I’m being fed the same words for weeks. Should’ve signed up for Linguistics 101 or something else...”

“That’s pretty shitty,” Minhyuk said, moving his gaze to Changkyun’s untouched glass of chocolate milkshake. “You seem to have your ideas down, though.”

“I know how to bullshit an essay when I need to,” the boy replied, a tiny smirk evident on his face. “I shouldn’t be proud of it.”

“I wish I had that skill back in college,” Minhyuk hummed. “You’re pretty lucky, Changkyun-ah.”

“I beg to differ. A three thousand word essay for a crappy topic isn’t something I feel lucky for,” Changkyun said, eyes still glued on his laptop screen. At least he finally took a sip of his milkshake, and a smile formed on his lips. “It tastes a bit like coffee.”

“Hoseok said you liked coffee. I kinda figured you’d like it. I felt you were bummed, and your boyfriend won’t be here until 5, so,” Minhyuk grinned. “What do you have to write about, anyway?”

“Soulmates prove that everything is pre-determined by fate. Attest or refute.”

Minhyuk’s eyes narrowed. “That sounds… too general.”

“It does, but I know my professor. The guy’s been trying to drill his opinion in our brain that our choice on who we romantically love is fixed to whoever our soulmate is,” Changkyun quickly explained. There was a subtle mix of disdain in the tightness of his voice. “That’s what he wants us to write about and nothing else.”

“Isn’t that unfair, though?” Minhyuk asked. “What if you didn’t know what he wanted you to write? And why is his opinion so biased?”

He only realized Changkyun had stopped typing and was staring at him with wide eyes. Minhyuk must have raised his voice, and he sheepishly rubbed the nape of his neck. “Sorry, Changkyunnie. I… guess I understand why you’re so irritated.” He tried flashing a bright smile, hoping it would put the younger boy at ease.

“It’s okay, hyung. My prof’s a dinosaur. Even old dogs are easier to teach,” Changkyun sighed. With furrowed brows, the boy kept typing. “My best friend doesn’t have a timer. He’s taking baby steps to feel confident even without one, but people like my prof make it hard for rare aberrants to believe fate isn’t being a dick to them.”

“That’s so true,” Minhyuk said, pursing his lips. Even though he was a timerful aberrant, Minhyuk couldn’t imagine how painful things were for timerless or unrequited ones. “How are you planning to answer your essay, Changkyun-ah?”

“I’d say fate leads us to meet people in life, soulmate or not. It’s us who makes the decisions in a relationship, not fate. It just so happens that most of us really do fall in love with our soulmate.”

 _That makes sense_ , Minhyuk thought. With hearsays and circulating stories, he knew the stigma society had placed not only on timerless and unrequited aberrants, but also on soulmate pairs that didn’t follow the norm, like those who stayed friends or had toxic relationships.

There was no proof fate required soulmates to stay together forever. So why didn’t his sociology classes teach how the stupid norms came to be then?

“Fate isn’t even half as cruel as people,” Changkyun continued, as though he knew what Minhyuk’s line of thinking was. Now Minhyuk knew Hoseok was right about Changkyun being ‘too woke about soulmates’ for his age.

The younger boy stopped typing again and glanced at Minhyuk with a small smile. “You know, hyung, people often forget that loving someone and being soulmates are two different things. A soulmate is someone who understands every aspect of you, but not always someone who will love you no matter what.”

 

* * *

 

 

yo chae

got time?

**chae_writes**

Have you finished the draft for next week’s comic?

 

can i ask for an extension?

i was forced to make some flyers for our place

we’re hiring and shit

 

**chae_writes**

Are you getting extra pay for doing those?

 

no

:(

‘family business’ + ‘aren’t u an artist’ arguments

i'm kinda glad my bff’s sm offered to hang the flyers in his uni for me

or else i'd be assigned on that too

ugh :(

 

**chae_writes**

Wtf

Why are you making milkshakes and designing flyers?

Aren’t you the manager?

 

limited staff ok

and i like making milkshakes

also i’m not the manager

i’m the manager’s son

aka unwilling slave

lol

 

**chae_writes**

Right

You said you’re a multimedia graduate

Why are you stuck in this job again?

 

oh as if looking for a job is easy?

chae you’re still so naive lmfao

jk our bakeshop needs the extra hand since our old staff left like

7 months ago? yeah lol

and i’m doing ok with freelance work

some yt gamers pay good money for video editing

but when the shop is back on its feet i’ll job hunt again

 

**chae_writes**

That’s good

And I’ll allow the extension

It won’t be a month until we release this episode anyway

 

YEAHHHHHHH

FINALLY BACK TO THE MAIN STORY

drawing a shitton of sad minji hurt me ok

did u do this on purpose

 

**chae_writes**

No lol

Minji’s my 2nd favorite

After Dodo, of course

 

lmao i'm not surprised

dodo's a bitch

but i like her style

 

**chae_writes**

You’re the one who set her fashion sense

Are you really praising yourself this way

And FYI, it’s fun writing her

She may be a horrible person at the moment but she’s funny

 

funny bc her mouth belongs in a haggling market

if u make her end up with seokho i'm gonna hitch a train ride to wherever u live and kill u

 

**chae_writes**

Lol don’t worry

Her soulmate is a doctor

She’ll meet them in the future

And I doubt Seokho would marry the woman who tormented his little sister

I’m not dumb

 

lololol ok

anyway

earlier i was talking to my bff’s soulmate and he said something interesting

 

**chae_writes**

Do tell

 

‘it’s us and not fate who decides what to do with our relationships’

i know u know this already but idk

it resonated with me

 

**chae_writes**

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

YES

This is a universal truth people gloss over because of society is full of dumbasses

I blame wedding vows and crappy romance movies

 

right???

if all aberrants get to hear this they’d feel better about themselves

i know i do

 

**chae_writes**

Min

We talked about this before

Having two timers isn’t a bad thing

 

 

 

i’m idk

sometimes i think it’s unfair that i have 2 while others have 0

and idk what i'd do when i meet my first sm

how’d they react if i have 2 timers???

 

**chae_writes**

Polyamory!

 

LMAO I WISH

what if they say no???

 

**chae_writes**

What if they both have 2 timers too?

 

omfg

i would like to believe that but i don’t want to keep my hopes up

 

**chae_writes**

My advice

Is that you don’t think too much about it

You’re a person who lives in the present

Don’t let this stress you out

You’ll figure things out when you’re finally there

 

you're right

damn u give better advice than my bff

but then he’s just thinking of sucking face w his sm

 

**chae_writes**

Tbh

I think your bff is cool for tolerating you all these years

 

oh fuck u chae

 

**chae_writes**

Love you, Min

 

lol love u too chaebutt

 

* * *

 

“Love you, huh?”

Minhyuk rolled his eyes and quickly lowered his phone on his chest. He turned slowly from his resting position to face a smirking Hoseok behind him. Typical - he was trying to ‘make things even’ because Minhyuk had the habit of spying on Hoseok’s phone conversations. (But living in a small apartment together didn’t give Minhyuk much of a choice with their limited selection of entertainment, especially when Hoseok was the cheesiest gym rat he knew. His choice of words when messaging Changkyun particularly amused Minhyuk.)

“You have Changkyunnie. Don’t be jealous,” Minhyuk said, flicking Hoseok’s bare torso lightly.

“I’m not jealous, but maybe your soulmates would be if they find out you’re into Whatshisname already,” Hoseok replied, kneeling on Minhyuk’s bedside. He was making that face again, that one when he thought he’d discovered something juicy. Or rather, that face Minhyuk had gotten used to seeing ever since Hoseok had caught him chatting with Chae casually.

“I don’t even know Chae’s real name,” Minhyuk said, sticking his tongue out at the other man. “And he’s a stick in the mud. Do you see how proper his punctuations and capitalizations are in chat? Sign of a boring person. I need someone sunny and larger than life.”

“Now you’re just describing yourself.” Then Hoseok paused, now looking bothered. “Two Minhyuks means hell.”

“You’re such a meanie,” Minhyuk pouted childishly.

Hoseok mimicked his expression with his bottom lip protruded exaggeratedly and his eyes squinted upwards. “You’re a sunny devil, and two of you would make the world burn.”

“You’re taking things too literally.”

“Fuck you, seriously. If you want literal, you almost burned all my stuff back when we camped in college,” Hoseok reminded with a scowl. Minhyuk held back a snort at the memory. It was just an accident, but he guessed Hoseok was too scarred to ever let him live it down.

“Now I kinda regret not finishing the job,” Minhyuk teased, earning a small pinch on the arm. “Ow!”

“How the hell will you even impress your soulmate if you’re like this,” Hoseok scoffed. “You have four days.”

“To live? Never knew you were psychic,” Minhyuk giggled. But Hoseok didn’t laugh nor budged out of place, his irritated look contorting into disbelief. And slowly, Minhyuk’s smile wilted into a look of confusion. “Hoseok?”

“You’re not serious, are you?” Hoseok asked softly. “Do you even check your wrists?”

No, I don’t, Minhyuk wanted to answer, though that would only heighten his friend’s gray mood. But he glanced at his wrists, tipping Hoseok off anyway.

 

04:19:25:87                               68:01:42:33

 

He had less than a week before he’d meet his first soulmate.

“Changkyunnie saw it earlier, but he was scared to tell you,” Hoseok said, tone gentler and still soft.

“Why was he?” Minhyuk asked, eyes still trained on his left wrist. Four days, nineteen hours–

“Because his timerless best friend’s interview in your shop is on Wednesday. And you know how many days Wednesday is from now?”

Minhyuk gulped. He couldn’t say his answer out loud.

 

* * *

 

 

dude

 

**chae_writes**

It’s 2 AM

 

what if my sms are timerless

 

**chae_writes**

That’s not a problem?

Why are you overthinking at this hour?

 

y r u awake in this hour

 

**chae_writes**

Min

I’m serious

 

okokok fine

my bff’s soulmate’s bff is gonna apply as a barista on wed

a guy btw

 

**chae_writes**

Okay wait

The best friend of your best friend’s soulmate?

Is that correct?

 

u just earned 5 stars

 

**chae_writes**

Sigh.

Just continue

 

and i only found out earlier that one of my timers is gonna 0 on wed

 

**chae_writes**

Ooh

Interesting plot twist

 

wtf are u talking about

 

**chae_writes**

Your best friend’s soulmate’s soulmate is your best friend

Your soulmate’s best friend is your best friend’s soulmate

It’s like a relationship square

 

CHAE

I DON’T NEED BRAIN TWISTERS @ 2 AM

 

**chae_writes**

Hahahahahaha

It’s funny okay

 

u really have a weird sense of humor

anyway we’re still not sure if it’s that guy

 

**chae_writes**

Is there an issue if it is?

If he’s the best friend of your bff’s soulmate, he should be a good guy

 

yeah but

will he like me?

 

**chae_writes**

God

I can’t believe we’re having this conversation at 2 AM

If he is a timerless

I’m pretty sure he’d appreciate being someone’s soulmate

 

true

but i mean

will he like me as a person

 

**chae_write**

You have a point

 

WOWKAY

UR PLAYING THAT CARD TOO HUH

 

**chae_writes**

Lol what do you mean?

 

my bff has been shit talking my attitude earlier

i mean i know he’s joking but still

 

**chae_writes**

You ALWAYS shit talk about your best friend

Even more so when he finally met his soulmate

So I can’t blame him

 

:(

y'all are rude to me

i’m being serious

 

**chae_writes**

Min, you’re a brilliant artist

You’re optimistic and funny and a hard worker

And you’re a good person even when you like smack talking people

I guess the only determining factor is your looks?

 

omg

ily

ur too sweet chae

:’(

fyi i'm handsome

i can even send a pic

 

**chae_writes**

No thank you

And I’m glad I’ve satisfied the compliments you’re fishing for

Hahahaha

 

wow how the fuck do i know if ur being sincere now

 

**chae_writes**

I really mean them

Whoever your soulmates would be will love you

By the way

If you had time to message me

That means you’ve worked on the comic

 

chill for a bit will u

i already put the base colors

will send to you tomorrow when i finish everything

 

**chae_writes**

Okay

Good night, Min :)

Don’t worry too much about your soulmate

You still have 4 days

Or 3?

Whatever

You’ll be ready when the day comes

 

gnight chae <3

* * *

 

Minhyuk now understood why Hoseok had been a wreck when his timer was close to zeroing. Or rather, he still didn’t understand why at all, but he was finally _feeling_.

The phantom-like itch to check his wrist whenever he was on standby in the bakeshop counter. The skipped heartbeats whenever he’d see soulmates walk in the shop holding hands. The silent nagging somewhere in his mind that he had to be ready for something like that. The gut twists that reminded him Chae was very wrong about Minhyuk being ready today.

With less than an hour left on his wrist, Minhyuk also realized that a job interview was possibly one of the worst ways to meet a soulmate. It was even more stressful knowing his mom had already interviewed six out of seven applicants today, and the only person left was Changkyun’s friend.

Before he knew it, he was pacing in the shop with his teeth biting his thumbnail because no one was around. He didn’t like _feeling_ at all, because it came with thoughts that never bothered him before.

_What if he doesn’t like me? What if he refuses to be with me because he doesn't have a timer? Or because I’m kinda his boss? Or, not really, but Mom’s his boss… which makes things awkward?_

_What if I just go home?_

The last thought was the silliest. No one could defy the timers on their wrists no matter what, because all the forces in the universe seemed to conspire with fate when it came to meeting soulmates. If he decided to push through, fate would probably throw his soulmate in the bus he’d ride or even make his soulmate ring his apartment’s doorbell. There was no point in running away when he couldn’t, so he might as well get over this.

Pacing didn’t do anything good for him and he scolded himself to go back behind the counter. He opted to message Hoseok instead, who was just probably lounging in the apartment since he wouldn’t start in his new job until next week. Unfortunately, Hoseok had only replied with _‘@ gym. dont worry too much :) p.s. do me a favor, kyunnie rlly likes the milkshake u made last time <3’_ and Minhyuk was left to mull over whether he should message Chae or not. The guy was still in college and Minhyuk wasn’t sure what his schedule was either, which wouldn’t do with his need for someone to talk to immediately.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, and began fumbling through his messaging app to text-scream at Chae that he failed to notice the door of the shop creak open or hear light footsteps approach the counter. He was only brought out of his focus when a familiar voice whispered, “Hyung.”

Minhyuk quickly darted into a proper standing posture and found wide-eyed Changkyun in front of him. “A-ah! Changkyunnie!” he squeaked. “You-you’re early.”

Changkyun nodded. Minhyuk noticed he wasn’t wearing his familiar hoodie, and it made him feel even more uneasy. “Yeah, my friend needs my moral support.”

But Changkyun was the only person standing aside from him, and he was afraid to ask where Changkyun’s friend was. As though the younger boy read his mind, Changkyun quickly glanced at his usual seat, hidden from the counter by a wall. Minhyuk caught himself before he wheezed from stress.

The sound of a chair scratching the tiled floor came. Then, footsteps. Minhyuk took a deep breath and finally moved his gaze in the same direction.

A man just slightly taller than Changkyun slowly walked towards the counter - dark hair neatly combed back, dark irises behind squinted eyelids, and a small dimpled smile packaged in a crisp navy blue long-sleeved polo shirt and matching black slacks. Approaching the counter, Changkyun’s friend’s smile grew wider as he reached out to Minhyuk’s already outstretched hand.

Minhyuk didn’t even notice he extended his arm for a handshake, not when his mind was befuddled with even more questions.

His wrist didn’t sting.

 “Good afternoon, Sir. I’m Lee Jooheon,” Changkyun’s friend introduced. Minhyuk blinked twice, noticing Jooheon’s timerless right wrist peek out from his shirt sleeve, then snapped out of his reverie and shook Jooheon’s hand once firmly.

Before he could reply with, “Good afternoon, I’ll call the manager for you,” he snuck a glance at his left wrist hiding below the counter.

 

_06:03_

 

Lee Jooheon wasn’t his soulmate.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

> I Love Yeojoo: Lee Minji’s Side Story – Episode 3
> 
>  
> 
> **PAGE 14 (4 PANELS)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 1.** Minji and Yeojoo are in a car together (it’s Minji’s dad who’s driving), off to pick up Yeojoo’s brother, Seokho, from the airport. (Yeojoo also doesn’t have work because Namjoo’s mother is attending a party and made clear she didn’t want ‘commoners’ to be at home while she’s out). Yeojoo is too quiet for Minji’s liking as she stares at her shoes instead of the view outside the car. Minji looks puzzled and concerned.
> 
> MINJI:
> 
> You okay, Yeojoo? What did Namjoo sunbae say to you earlier? Do you want me to fight him?
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 2.** Focus on Yeojoo’s side profile, zoom in on her face, as though we’re looking at her through Minji’s eyes. Faint blush is evident on her cheeks.
> 
> YEOJOO (whisper):
> 
> You’re sweet, Minji. But it’s okay. He… actually confessed to me.
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 3.** Focus on Minji’s face, insert Yeojoo at the side. She has the brightest smile on her face, happy to know that her best friend’s crush is requited.
> 
> MINJI:
> 
> That’s good, isn’t it?
> 
>  
> 
> **Panel 4.** Draw panel similarly to panel 1. Yeojoo and Minji are looking at each other. Yeojoo is wearing an eye smile.
> 
> YEOJOO:
> 
> He said he’s happy I’m his soulmate, Minji-ah.

 

...

 

Minhyuk didn’t imagine he’d spend the last two minutes of his first soulmate waiting in the bakeshop’s kitchen, tapping his foot impatiently and curling his right hand’s fingers on his left wrist, right on his timer’s spot. His body was wracked with jitters now and imaginary static coursed underneath his skin. And standing still made him feel itchy all over, prompting him to sway in place even if he looked ridiculous to everyone in the kitchen. _Feeling_ , Minhyuk decided, was the worst part of having to meet your soulmate.  

He wouldn’t be feeling this much but his mother was making him wait. “An order pick up,” his mom explained. At this point, he was more irritated than nervous. Was this how Hoseok felt when his ex-boss made him arrange ice cream? It wasn’t just his time and anxiety that was being wasted – poor Jooheon must be a bundle of nerves as well, even with his stellar smile. The way the man’s hand trembled when he reached for Minhyuk’s was a dead giveaway, and he felt even worse knowing the guy probably noticed Minhyuk peek at his timerless wrist.

“I’m pretty sure whoever is picking that up isn’t here yet,” Minhyuk said flatly. “No one called to follow up.” He almost clicked his tongue in annoyance, but the last thing he wanted was for his mother to roast him on the spot and find out he was crabby because he was going to meet his first soulmate today.

“They don’t always need to call, dear,” his mother replied, laughing softly. “They trust our business to deliver on time. You can go back to the counter but bring Mis–is the interviewee a he or she?”

“He.”

“Bring him to my office first.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, digging his nails against the skin on his wrist. It was itching like hell now, and Minhyuk wondered if it was normal because Hoseok didn’t mention anything about wanting to scratch until he bled.

He pushed open the kitchen doors while staring at the floor, surprised to be greeted by Changkyun’s stammering.

“I-I’m sorry, Sir, I’m not an employee…”

“Then why are you standing behind the counter?” another voice asked, tone mixed with doubt and annoyance, right as Minhyuk raised his head to see who was interrogating the younger boy.

 _Hell no_ , Minhyuk thought.

All the jitters tickling his insides and prancing on his skin vanished in a blink. Then, a sudden sting flared on his wrist. Like a light pinch from Hoseok while multiple tiny needles shallowly pricked the outline of zeros all at once, tattooing it down permanently. The sensation was sharp and brief, enough to keep Minhyuk alert with his eyes on his first soulmate, but not enough for him to howl in agony.

The man in front of Changkyun was no taller than him, with thick dark hair covering his forehead. He was dressed smartly and, amusingly, very similarly to Jooheon, from the colors of his polo shirt down to the same style of shoes. His eyes were narrowed at Changkyun, who was completely flustered under his gaze. From afar, Jooheon was clearly gawking in shock (and secondhand embarrassment, probably).

“I asked him to,” Minhyuk blurted out. Changkyun quickly glanced at him and mouthed a ‘thanks, hyung’ before backing away from the cashier, followed suit by the man.

Minhyuk could pinpoint the exact moment his soulmate felt the sting. The man’s squinted eyes sprang wide the moment their gazes met. And Minhyuk pursed his lips - his soulmate’s face was slim, his chin square, jawline sharp, and Minhyuk could make out his cheekbones. His lips were parted, almost puckered into an o shape, as he blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

He had beautifully shaped eyes.

The door behind Minhyuk suddenly opened, the familiar clack of his mother’s low heels against the wooden vinyl floor. His focus on his soulmate was broken when a medium-sized beige cake box was suddenly shoved onto his hands. “Minhyuk, hold this,” she said. “Are you Mr. Son?”

The man shook his head, now facing Minhyuk’s mother. “I-I’m his colleague. I have the receipt.”

“Oh, good,” his mother smiled. She walked towards his soulmate and scanned the slim piece of paper. “I’m sorry, I’m not good with faces. Receipts make life a whole lot easier, right?”

“They do,” his soulmate said, looking almost unsure of what to say. “Um, Mr. Son also apologizes for not calling ahead to inform he’ll be sending me instead.” Minhyuk could notice the man’s eyes shift slightly to glance at his direction.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. We hope you like the cake,” she answered, nudging Minhyuk on the arm. Minhyuk stared at her with raised brows only to receive a mirror of his expression. “Go give it,” she whispered.

_Right._

Minhyuk exhaled before turning to his soulmate again and pursed his lips. Thankfully, his mother moved to the dining area and called for Jooheon. He didn’t budge until he heard the door of his mother’s office close. But this still felt awkward, especially with how his soulmate looked like a deer caught by headlights, and how Changkyun was witnessing this exchange.

His soulmate quickly reached for the box and kept his stare on it. _His hands are small_ was a passing thought when the man’s hands brushed against his lightly before Minhyuk let go. He expected the man to say something, but he stood rigidly, still staring at the box.

This. This!

This scared Minhyuk.

Soulmates were supposed to be happy to meet, right? But why did this one look tense? Was he expecting someone who looked differently? Wanted a female soulmate instead? Or wanted someone with a particularly better livelihood? Was this why he was exasperated with Changkyun – because he knew his timer was counting down and he sure as hell didn’t want to meet his soulmate in a bakeshop?

“Happy Birthday… this looks nice,” the man whispered, eyes fixed on the icing underneath the cake box’s transparent cover.

Minhyuk didn’t realize he was holding his breath until his soulmate looked up from the box and directly at him. With one long exhale, he closed his eyes for a brief moment, then looked at the man. Blinked. Waited for him to say something. Because for the first time in his life, Minhyuk was at a loss for words.

“I-uh, have to go,” the man said.

“Oh.” Minhyuk didn’t understand why this was painful to hear. Soulmate or not, the man was still a stranger, and he shouldn’t get hurt from strangers’ words.

But the man began shaking his head. “N-Not because of you,” he continued with furrowed brows. “It’s my co-worker’s birthday and we had this made for a surprise party, which we have to prepare for.”

“Oh,” Minhyuk repeated, now less distressed. So that’s why he was rushing.

“Um. Uh.” The man quickly scurried to the counter and placed the cake box on it, then took out his phone and handed it over to Minhyuk with the screen on the dial pad.

“Your number,” his soulmate said.

And Minhyuk did type down his number and stared at the screen until he was sure of every single digit. “Here.”

The man tucked his phone back in his pocket and looked at Minhyuk again. He was taken aback when a small smile formed on the man’s lips and little crinkles appeared at the corner of his eyes. “I’ll message you later.”

“S-Sure,” was all Minhyuk said. And he stood in place, watching his soulmate rush out the door without looking back. It took a good few seconds for Minhyuk to realize that he wasn’t _feeling_ anymore. That the timer on his left wrist was now a line of zeroes. That he finally – _finally_ – met his first soulmate.

And that he didn’t get his soulmate’s name.

This was not how he pictured meeting his first soulmate, and he didn’t know if this was far worse than meeting through a job interview.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**chae_writes**

Let me get this straight.

You don’t know your soulmate’s name.

 

tbf idk ur whole name too and we’ve worked together on comics for 3.5 years

 

**chae_writes**

But he’s your soulmate.

Min.

 

ur excessive use of periods scare me

 

**chae_writes**

Oh please

This is proper punctuation.

 

u get what i mean

 

**chae_writes**

What were you thinking then?

 

i wasn’t thinking

obvs

i'm not yeojoo who didn’t give a shit abt how annoying feeling was

and just threw ice cream at her soulmate’s face

 

**chae_writes**

He took your number, though

He hasn’t texted yet?

 

no

surprise party remember?

 

**chae_writes**

He could have still messaged you.

But I should shut up

I just might end up stressing you out more

 

ur doing a great job too btw lol

idk chae

i don’t wanna be like those other saps

that get brokenhearted if their sm doesn’t like them

 

**chae_writes**

It’s natural

Fate makes you anticipate this one person you know you’re destined to meet

And getting rejected after all that waiting is pretty upsetting

But he didn’t reject you

 

not YET

 

**chae_writes**

Min

If he said he’ll message you

He will

 

then he’ll reject me

 

**chae_writes**

If you really are as handsome as you boast you are

He’s not going to reject you

 

…

good point

 

**chae_writes**

Sigh

I still find this very uncharacteristic of you, Min

 

i guess i'm still overwhelmed

feeling was such a pain chae

i was so jittery

and also like i slept on poison ivy or smthn

so ITCHY!!!

 

**chae_writes**

It’s better than what one of my friends had to go through

She inspired Yeojoo’s feeling, by the way

 

u mean she felt like she drank 100 cups of coffee and didn’t die of caffeine overdose???

 

**chae_writes**

Yep

Her feeling is the reason why I almost failed a class back when I was still a freshman

 

wow

that’s interesting to know

 

**chae_writes**

I hope my feeling would never turn out that way

 

feeling is weird chae

like

isn’t a timer enough to tell u ur gonna meet ur soulmate

 

**chae_writes**

Don’t ask me

I’m not behind the Grand Design of the Universe

 

hahaha

 

**chae_writes**

Anyway, I still have a class

 

it’s 4 pm??????

 

**chae_writes**

4-5:30

There are 5-7 classes, you know

 

ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

kk chae

thanks for taking ur time to message me

 

**chae_writes**

I take pride in messaging immediately

Too bad I’m not your soulmate

 

r u trying to make me laugh

or r u throwing shade again

 

**chae_writes**

It’s a joke

Don’t worry too much

He’ll message you :)

 

thanks chae

:)

 

* * *

 

“So, did he text you already?”

“…no.”

Minhyuk knew he reached low levels of pathetic because Hoseok pitied him enough to let him mope in the lower bunk bed. But then again, Changkyun was coming over tonight and Hoseok knew there was no use spending energy to drive Minhyuk away from the bed or squeezing him up against the wall.

With a loud sigh, he rolled from his back to his side and buried his face in Hoseok’s pillow, letting his phone slip from his fingers. He could hear light footsteps and feel the mattress by his feet sink.

“Maybe the surprise party’s just starting,” Hoseok said, patting Minhyuk’s back. But Minhyuk didn’t budge, even if what Hoseok suggested was possibly true.

Suddenly, Minhyuk felt the air in his lungs escape in one wheeze as Hoseok plopped on him and wrapped him in a hug. He couldn’t even wiggle out his arms to shove the guy off.

“H-Hoseok-kie… h-heavy!” he sputtered. Hoseok’s low goofy laugh echoed in his ears before the man finally moved off him. Minhyuk gasped for breath a little too dramatically and sat up, hoping Hoseok would apologize. Instead, his friend was still grinning from ear to ear.

“Just trying to cheer you up,” Hoseok said in a child-like tone, complete with a matching childish pout. Minhyuk rolled his eyes and hit him with the pillow in his hands.

“More like trying to suffocate me,” he shot back. But Hoseok was still smiling brightly at him, and Hoseok’s smiles were unfortunately contagious. He fell on his back again and hid his face behind the pillow before Hoseok could see his small smile.

“Changkyunnie said your soulmate was pretty mean,” Hoseok chuckled. He could feel his friend prop an arm on his side, close to his ribcage.

“That’s my fault,” Minhyuk said. “I asked him to watch the counter when I went to call Mom in the kitchen. Is he mad about it?”

“Didn’t say that, no,” Hoseok answered. “He’s worried about you.”

Minhyuk sighed and peeked from the pillow. Hoseok was still wearing a small smile. “How long did you guys stare at each other when you first met?”

Hoseok blinked and looked away from Minhyuk, but he could see Hoseok’s ears glow tomato red and the corner of his lips curl up. “I don’t know. A minute? I think. Two? I don’t remember. He’s really cute, so I’d still stare at him even if he wasn’t my soulmate.”

“That’s a lie,” Minhyuk snorted, and immediately regretted it when his thigh was smacked. “Don’t hit the sad person!”

“So you finally admit you’re sad,” Hoseok said, almost amusedly. Minhyuk began questioning why he had decided to move out from his home, where he didn’t have to pay rent at all, to live with this man, and had to struggle with paying bills here and there.  

“Isn’t my moping enough?” he scoffed.

“It is, but when you admit it, it’s easier to talk to you honestly,” Hoseok sighed. “I know you. You feel miserable because you’re scared your soulmate might not give a shit about you, and you probably think it’s because you thought you didn’t give a shit about meeting your soulmates since forever.”

Minhyuk wouldn’t exactly put it that way. He did give a shit about meeting them but he wasn’t a fanatic of checking his wrists every so often. He had always been curious about what kind of people his soulmates were even if he still thought soulmates were overrated. But the main point of Hoseok’s words – _you feel miserable because you’re scared your soulmate might not give a shit about you_ – was the cold hard truth he couldn’t find himself to admit until now.

“I don’t get why you’re worrying if he asked for your number,” Hoseok continued. “How did he even talk to you? Was he mean to you too?”

“No,” Minhyuk quickly said. Even without sugarcoating his memories, he was pretty sure all traces of anger from his soulmate’s face vanished the moment they looked at each other. His knitted brows unfurled and his scowl became a mouth ajar. His voice was gentler when he spoke to him than he did to Changkyun, but Minhyuk didn’t know if this was out of awe or disappointment, or if that was really how he talked.

Minhyuk did remember his eyes clearly, though. Dark brown and sincere when he smiled. Especially when the crinkles at the corner of his eyes appeared.

“That isn’t even half as bad as how Yeojoo and Namjoo met.”

“You jerk, they’re not real people,” Minhyuk grunted.

“Shit could’ve hit the fan but he asked for your number, Min,” Hoseok said. “Hey, maybe he’s trying to think of what to say to you.”

“Hi is enough.”

“Eh? What if he thinks ‘hi’ isn’t enough for his handsome soulmate?”

Minhyuk’s brows furrowed together as he sat up, eyes narrowed at Hoseok. “Why are you saying nice things to me?”

Hoseok sighed and shook his head. “I’m just trying to cheer you up. Seeing you sad makes me sad.”

“You’re so corny,” Minhyuk sneered, shoving his friend lightly.

“Made you smile,” Hoseok grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

 **From:** <unknown number> (10:34 PM)

Hi. Will you be in the bakeshop at 6 PM tomorrow?

 

 **To:** Soulmate 1 (10:35 PM)

hi! yeah i will :)

 

 **From:** Soulmate 1 (10:42 PM)

Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

**chae_writes**

Finally!

That was quite a wait for a message

 

he sounds stick in the mud

:(

i'm scared to meet him now

 

**chae_writes**

Not everyone speaks the language of emoticons

 

gosh if he texts more boring than u

i'm giving up

 

**chae_writes**

You make him sound like an old man.

What age does he look like, anyway?

 

he looks young

and oi

ur younger than me

and u sound like a grandpa

 

**chae_writes**

Gee, thanks.

Well, you should sleep

The sooner you sleep, the sooner you get to meet your soulmate

 

after 1 more overwatch match

 

**chae_writes**

You said that 3 times earlier

 

pls

also shouldn’t u be the one sleeping

u still have school tomorrow

 

**chae_writes**

I’m reviewing

I have an exam tomorrow

 

smh chae

good luck tho <3

 

**chae_writes**

Thanks :)

Good luck with meeting your soulmate

 

i'll tell u how it goes

 

**chae_writes**

Okay

I hate to admit it, but I’m pretty invested in your soulmate story now

 

pls don’t tell me it’s bc u think it may be good content for comics

 

**chae_writes**

:)

Kidding.

We’re technically friends now, aren’t we?

 

chae pls

we’ve chatted more and emailed less since last year

duh we’re friends

and if we weren’t i wouldn’t have told u about me having 2 soulmates

i don’t tell it to just anyone

 

**chae_writes**

True, true.

 

tbf i’m totally cool w sharing info w u

ur the one who isn’t sharing anything

 

**chae_writes**

I don’t have anything to share

Outside making stories and scripts for comics, I admittedly lead a boring life

 

no wonder u type like that

 

**chae_writes**

Hahaha

Maybe so

 

what if ur soulmate is fun?

 

**chae_writes**

That would be a nice change of pace

But I’d rather not think about it now

It won’t be a while until I meet my soulmate

 

i can respect that

anyway go study

i don’t want u to fail bc u had fun chatting w me

 

**chae_writes**

Have fun with your match :)

 

night chaebutt

 

**chae_writes**

Hyungwon

 

??????

 

**chae_writes**

You wanted me to share information, right?

That’s my name

Chae Hyungwon

 

AH

:D

mine's lee minhyuk

 

**chae_writes**

That’s still pretty close to Min

 

and i'll still call u chaebutt

 

**chae_writes**

Fair enough

I grew accustomed to it

 

thanks for sharing

it really made me feel loads better

 

**chae_writes**

For what reason?

 

even if i didn’t get my soulmate’s name

at least i got urs

:D

 

**chae_writes**

Wouldn’t getting your soulmate’s name still be better?

Hahaha

I’ll take my leave now

TTYL, Min

 

<3

 

* * *

 

“Hi.”

Minhyuk smiled weakly. “Hi.” It almost came out like an exhale.

It was 7:09 PM, and his soulmate stood in front of the counter, donning casual attire and lens-less glasses. Seeing the man up close, suddenly their height difference hit Minhyuk like a truck.

“I’m sorry I left like that yesterday,” his soulmate said.

“Surprise parties don’t prepare themselves,” Minhyuk replied with a sheepish grin. He’s surprised he managed a decent response. And he felt proud of himself, because his soulmate’s smile grew wider until he let out a little breathy titter.

“Yeah, unfortunately. It’s the principal’s birthday party.”

“Principal?” Minhyuk asked.

“O-Oh, right, I’m a pre-school teacher,” his soulmate answered.

It seemingly suited him, even though Minhyuk’s first encounter with him involved him speaking sharply at Changkyun. His gaze was sincere but also confident, the type that hushed mischievous children and earned smiles from shy ones. _Cute._

“You know, it’s funny how we know each other’s jobs but not each other’s names.”

“I know your name,” the man said. “Minhyuk, right? The manager said it yesterday.”

Ah, right, when his mother told him to give his soulmate the cake. “Okay, you know mine, but I still don’t know yours.”

His soulmate smiled widely, revealing perfectly aligned teeth. “Yoo Kihyun, and I would like to take you out tonight.”

(When Minhyuk told Hoseok this, Hoseok said Minhyuk missed an opportunity to make a funny pun with his soulmate’s surname.)

 

* * *

 

Yoo Kihyun took him to a small restaurant seven bus stops away from his family’s bakeshop.  He said it was the nicest restaurant he could afford for the both of them right now. Before Minhyuk could protest that he didn’t have to shoulder all expenses, Kihyun gave him a glance that made him press his lips together and nod instead. On their ride to the restaurant, Kihyun did say he felt terrible for leaving Minhyuk just like that, and blunt-tongued Minhyuk admitted he did feel worried. Maybe this was Kihyun’s way to make it up to him.

Minhyuk had to admit he liked the atmosphere of the place even if it was a little cramped, especially because the only free table was set at the corner of the restaurant. Kihyun asked him if he liked chicken the moment they had gotten their menus, and Minhyuk found his smile endearing after saying yes.

They ordered a basket of fried chicken and some side dishes at the counter before they introduced themselves again properly. Kihyun laced his fingers together and looked so ready for this moment, as though he’d rehearsed for their meet for years. It made Minhyuk feel both humored and embarrassed – maybe he shouldn’t have been too lax about meeting soulmates.

And Minhyuk learned more about Kihyun past his cute eye smiles and perfect teeth. He learned Kihyun was born on the 22nd of November, just 19 days after him, and that they were born on the same year. “I guess November is the month when cuties are born,” Minhyuk joked, and he felt glad that despite Kihyun’s eye roll, his eyes outed how funny he actually found it. Knowing Kihyun could be joked around with eased the stiffness in his shoulders as they ate and talked.

Kihyun said he loved singing, animatedly explaining his karaoke pursuits during his college days with his close friend and fellow teacher Hyunwoo while swinging around a crispy drumstick. Minhyuk had offered that they go out for karaoke sometime because he enjoyed singing too, and Kihyun quickly, excitedly obliged.

“We could have dinner at my place after,” Kihyun added. “I cook, though I do most of it during the weekends.”

“That’s great! My roommate only knows how to cook ramen, so I’d like that. Really,” Minhyuk cheered. It made Kihyun smile wider.

Sharing felt nice with Kihyun, especially when they moved past the talk of hobbies, favorites, and other trivial details. Minhyuk liked how he could tell Kihyun’s feelings because of how his expressions shifted with every reaction. Kihyun laughed when he said his mother was the manager of the bakeshop, then stared at him when he said they owned the place.

“I can’t believe my soulmate owns a bakeshop,” Kihyun said, almost disbelieving.

“My family owns it, not just me,” Minhyuk said. “If I owned the bakeshop, I’ll turn it into a pet café. That’s way more fun.”

“I like visiting those,” Kihyun grinned. “Especially dog cafés.”

Minhyuk beamed. He loved dogs. And over the course of 3 hours, Minhyuk realized he liked Yoo Kihyun as a soulmate.

 

* * *

 

 

**chae_writes**

You just arrived home?

It’s almost 11:30 PM

I take the date went well?

 

it's not a date

 

**chae_writes**

A date is a social meeting between two people

So it’s a date

 

sigh chae u rlly sound old

but ok if that’ll make u stop being a dictionary

and yeah!!!

it was nice

he’s nice!

he's a preschool teacher

 

**chae_writes**

Ah

He’ll easily understand how you function then

 

shut up chae

if we hadn’t invested so much money in building our bakeshop

i would’ve taken architecture

and u won’t talk to me that way

 

**chae_writes**

I’m just joking

You said you like children, right?

 

i do!!!!

tbh i told him i'm jelly that’s his job :(

i like kids but idk if i can teach them lol

 

**chae_writes**

It’s why you study how to teach them during college

 

let me be chae

if i took educ u wouldn’t have me as ur webcomic artist

 

**chae_writes**

True.

So, what’s he like?

 

he has a lisp

 

**chae_writes**

Great way to introduce your soulmate

 

NO BUT U SEE

he talks cutely with that lisp

he’s also cute

AND HIS FACE

HOLY SHITTTTT CHAE

so fucking clear

i asked him for his skin care routine lmao

 

**chae_writes**

Oh my god

 

i mean my face is clear too but

his is like… porcelain

if he weren’t my sm i’d be pissed

jk i'm not that kind of person

 

**chae_writes**

I could have begged to differ

 

and he’s cool

he sings and he cooks

we’re gonna meet again on saturday for karaoke before dinner

thank god the new baristas are gonna start working tomorrow

so i can actually not go to work on the weekend

but i have to train them tomorrow…

 

**chae_writes**

Won’t you have to train them on the weekends too?

 

i'll ask my mom to do it for me lol

 

**chae_writes**

Okay

So she knows about your soulmate?

 

no

i'm just gonna tell her my bff wants to hang out

she’ll buy it

u know i don’t want to tell my parents

they’ll bother me abt how i’m gonna deal with 2 sms

 

**chae_writes**

Speaking of

How did your soulmate react to you having two timers?

 

oh shit

shit chae

i forgot to tell him…

 

**chae_writes**

You what?

I don’t mean to sound rude

But that is one of your

Uh

Defining characteristics?

Sorry for the lack of better wording

 

it's ok

it’s true

shit omg

i was having fun talking to him

and i wasn’t thinking of anything else

…

crap

i’ll just tell him on saturday

 

**chae_writes**

No need to panic

 

haha… i’ll try

he’s understanding

i think

idk

he’ll understand?

 

**chae_writes**

He has no choice but to understand

You’re his sole soulmate

Just don’t think about it for now, I guess?

Tell me more about him if that helps

 

ok ok

hmm

his feeling was weird

like he said his feeling was probs his temper

 

**chae_writes**

Oh?

 

yeah

he said he gets irritable but

the last 3 days before we met he wanted to fight everything

that’s what he said lol

 

**chae_writes**

That sounds funny and terrible

I’d rather have a physical feeling than that mess

 

ikr

he said he was jealous that i just felt itchy

even tho i wanted to scratch my skin off

 

**chae_writes**

Gross.

Next fun fact about your soulmate, please

 

he loves chicken a lot

like

chae

he was paying for our entire meal

and he said he chose the place bc it fit his budget

1 basket of chicken wasn’t enough

i offered to pay for the other basket but he said no lol

 

**chae_writes**

OHHHH

He paid for both of you

 

he said he felt bad for leaving

ur right i worried for nothing

 

**chae_writes**

I still don’t get why you did even though he asked for your number

 

shut up chae u sound like my bff

lol wait

before i tell u more

how was ur exam?

 

**chae_writes**

I think I’ll pass it.

But I fell asleep during the middle of the period

 

what the fuck chae

is it bc it’s easy or bc ur a sleepyhead

 

**chae_writes**

Both, I guess?

 

i hope ur not awake at this hour bc ur studying for another exam

 

**chae_writes**

No, I’m not

I’m polishing up some dialogue for ILY

And I waited for you to go online

I wasn’t joking when I said I’m invested in your soulmate story

 

lol for real

also omg chae

his laugh sounds like a cackle

but kinda cute???

i'm so sold tho when he said he loves dogs

 

**chae_writes**

What the hell

I thought you’d be swayed by something less trivial

 

oi chae

dogs r life

it’s why i asked u if minji could have a doggo in the story

 

**chae_writes**

Sigh.

I hope you have more than just that to tell me

My first class tomorrow is at 1 PM too

I booked the entire night just to listen to this

 

lol u sound like someone who loves gossiping

 

**chae_writes**

Gossip makes for good story prompts sometimes

And don’t lie, you’re the one who loves gossip

 

lmao yeah

ok i think i can stay up until 1

strap in for more chaebutt

 

 

* * *

 

Hoseok was sneaky when he really wanted to be. Minhyuk had smacked the guy countless times whenever he caught Hoseok spying on Minhyuk’s conversations the Friday evening after his dinner with Kihyun. Hoseok claimed that all he wanted was for Minhyuk to share more stories, especially because Minhyuk had been gone for so long last night. Much to his chagrin, Hoseok didn’t believe him whenever Minhyuk said he had already spilled everything.

(And he was right too, but the only detail Minhyuk left out of the picture was that he forgot to tell Kihyun about his other timer.)

Kihyun suggested to invite Hoseok along for karaoke when Minhyuk complained about this. Hoseok immediately said yes and tackled Minhyuk in a hug. “Double date!” Hoseok squealed. “I always wanted to take Changkyunnie out for a double date!”

“Do you think Changkyun would like to meet my soulmate though?” Minhyuk chimed.

“You said he yelled at Changkyun because his _feeling_ was having bad temper. And it’s not like Changkyunnie’s afraid of him,” Hoseok scoffs. “You didn’t tell him he yelled at your best friend’s soulmate?”

“It slipped my mind,” Minhyuk admitted.

“Who knew you’d be forgetful when you’re with your soulmate?” Hoseok teased, ruffling Minhyuk’s hair affectionately.

He stuck his tongue out at Hoseok. “I’m considering to cancel that double date, you know.”

“Don’t be like that,” Hoseok whined, squeezing Minhyuk tighter. “Changkyunnie always wanted to try karaoke for a date.”

“Fine, I’m not cancelling just for him. And get off me, I still have to draw before Chae sends me an angry email.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!!! sorry if it's a mess orz honestly this fic is done but i keep editing and editing so i just thought to update this in parts
> 
> get ready for a kihyuk date and much more!!!
> 
> u can find me [@tsunkyuns](https://twitter.com/tsunkyuns) or [@tsunwrites](https://twitter.com/tsunwrites) and @[tumblr](https://limlees.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> yes hyunghyuk is writing a soulmate au webcomic of the monsta x ray season 2 drama parody hahaha <3 
> 
> this is a(n advanced) bday gift but has light angst... i'm so sorry b
> 
> will be updated in 2 days!


End file.
